


Doubt not the Worth

by astrokath



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first woman to ride a fighting dragon in centuries? Someone *must* have written a song, surely!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt not the Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Path of her Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095319) by [astrokath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath). 



> This is a very rough first draft of the song Menolly comes up with in the longer fic associated with this piece.

I saw a woman weaving with such artistry and craft.

I saw a healer healing with such tenderness of heart.

I saw the hearthfire burning on a night so cold and dark.

And the dragon that did choose her, first and last.

I saw a weyrling training for the deadliest of crafts.

I saw their dragon cared for with such tenderness of heart.

I saw their flaming breath, and watched them through _between_ depart:

Dragonrider Mirrim and her Path

 

See them fly, high and together, darting swift and diving low.

See them rise, to fly together, searing threads and saving homes.

See them flame in golden glory, wings of green so lithe and fast.

Doubt not the worth of women fit to earn a dragon's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tune that goes with it, but it's probably just as bad as the lyrics are! Feel free to make up your own...


End file.
